Ma vie pour la tienne
by Twilight-lili 8
Summary: Et si les Cullen étaient une famille riche et célèbre connu pour leurs excès et Bella une jeune femme tout à fait ordinaire et que leur chemin venait à se croiser. ALL HUMAINS


Et si la famille Cullen était une famille célèbre et très riche, et Bella une jeune femme tout a fait ordinaire

POV Edward.

Bonjour je m'appel Edward Cullen et je suis connu avec ma famille pour être l'une des familles les plus puissante de New York, mon père est connu pour être un des plus grand homme d'affaire de son temps et il possède plus de la moité des bureau de Midtown le quartier d'affaire de Manhattan, ma mère Esmée est une célèbre journaliste, et nous leurs enfants tous à peu près célèbre pour nos réputation qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, commençons du plus grand au plus petit : Rosalie et Jasper sont jumeaux, Rosalie est mannequin international et elle est l'égérie de plusieurs grande marque autant vous dire qu'elle est la fierté de mon père, elle sort avec Emmett un acteur de film d'action, il former un beau couple qui fait bavés la terre entière et qui fait tout le temps la une des tabloïds pour leur plus grand bonheur et leur plus grand malheur car il n'ont presque plus de vie privée, ensuite il y a Jasper, il est écrivain a succès il a reçu plusieurs prix pour c'est livre, et il sort avec Alice la styliste qui tient la maison Chanel a New York, elle est, il n'y a pas d'autre mot, déjanter mais nous l'adorons tous dans notre famille, Alice et Jasper sont mariés depuis deux ans et il vive le parfait amour et moi comme ma sœur et mon frère avait choisi différent métier mais pas en rapport avec les entreprises familiale je n'avais pas eu le choix que de me lancer dans les affaires mais pour le moment j'étais plutôt connu dans les médias pour mes nombreuse conquête et mes soirée bien arrosé avec la jet-set new-yorkaise tout mes soirée attirer les paparazzis en masse et provoquer les foudre de mon père, mais tout sa et finis cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'avais décider d'arrêter tout ce genre de problème car j'avais vraiment décider de travaillé

Il faisait nuit, New York était illuminé, le monde de la nuit commencer. Du haut de mon balcon j'entendais le bruit des fétard qui rentre de boite, mon téléphone vibra, c'était Alice, elle voulait savoir si je sortais se soir, elle aller en boîte avec Irina, mon ex, un des plus beau parti de NY, une grande blonde enfin bref le genre de fille qui vous fait tourner la tête, mais notre relation c'est terminer au bout de plusieurs mois quand j'ai vu dans les magazines people qu'elle m'avait tromper avec Embry mon supposé « meilleur ami » de l'époque, maintenant je ne faisais plus trop confiance à personne a part certain membre de ma famille, comme Alice. Je lui repondu en toute logique par la négative car il était hors de question qu'on me voit accompagner d'Irina. Et en plus je devais aller me coucher demain je commencer vraiment a travailler dans la boîte de mon père.

POV Bella

Il devait être environ 7 heure et je vais me levé car aujourd'hui je commencer mon travail de journaliste dans la ville de NY, je travailler pour le magazine Vanity Fair comme assistante pour après je l'espère gravir les échelons, je décida de prendre une douche bien chaude pour me détendre et pour être prête à affronter ma première journée de travail, qui je pense aller être éprouvante, je m'habilla comme une vrai working girl, j'avais une robe noir simple qui part un peu en volent en bas, avec je porter des talons noir basique je me maquilla légèrement, j'avais des cheveux mi-long brun qui m'arriver a la naissance de ma poitrine j'avais des yeux noisette, j'étais assez mince, je me forcer à courir presque tout les jour dans central parc pour décompresser et garder la ligne. Je n'étais pas trop une accro du shopping mais pour mon métier je devais quand même avoir un minimum de tenue et de goût. Je partis pour le centre d'affaire de NY, ou je sentais que la journée aller être longue. Tout au long de la journée on m'avait expliquer quoi faire, je devais suivre à la lettre tout ce qu'on me demander, je devais aller chercher les commande dans les grandes maison, je devais assister au réunion et tout noté et je devais être l'ombre de la célèbre rédactrice Emily, je devais faire ce qu'elle me demander enfin bref le boulot de l'assistant, elle étais super gentille avec moi mais elle aimer juste que le boulot soit bien fait, mais il n'y a pas de problème la dessus j'étais aussi très carré au travail. Je décida de marcher pour rentrer chez moi au lieu de prendre un taxi. Alors que je marcher dans la rue avec mon café à la main, je percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, heureusement que mon interlocuteur a eu le réflexe de me rattraper car j'étais partie pour m'étaler par terre. Je leva les yeux et vu que sa chemise était toute tacher de café, je leva les yeux et découvris un très bel homme, il avait des cheveux couleur cuivre, des yeux vert émeraude magnifique, son visage étais parfait, il était magnifique. Mais sa tête me disais quelque chose mais je ne sais plus ou je l'avais déjà vu.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, vraiment m'excuse-je alors que je sorter des mouchoir pour limiter les dégâts de son t-shirt

-Non c'est bon ne vous inquiéter pas


End file.
